


Xander's Bathroom

by thebrokenangel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrokenangel/pseuds/thebrokenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay here's the deal a while back i posted the first half of a fic on lj that had hit me out of nowhere but even i didn't like it very much however reading all of Chocolatey Goodness by mpoetess that is there and GUH! so i went back and looked at what i had written and was given inspiration that was of the good so i went back through and rewrote it. Now here's where the challenge comes in... i have set it up now you decide where it goes from here... only real rules are you can't say how Spike got from the final scene of his in the final episode of Buffy to Xander's bathroom mirror and you have to at least post a link to your work... i am giving you free reign on how it goes who ends up with whom (except of course Willow and Kennedy unless you happen to hate that pairing about as much as i do)... You can bring Buffy back... You can get Spike or Xander or Dawn or whoever together with a brand spanking new slayer of your creation i don't care i'm just interested in seeing what you write... (I'm hoping for proper grammer, and emotional content ie it made me laugh/cry/hurl/etc in all the right places)... without further ado (what is ado and why would anyone want to further it?) err anyway here...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Xander's Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here's the deal a while back i posted the first half of a fic on lj that had hit me out of nowhere but even i didn't like it very much however reading all of Chocolatey Goodness by mpoetess that is there and GUH! so i went back and looked at what i had written and was given inspiration that was of the good so i went back through and rewrote it. Now here's where the challenge comes in... i have set it up now you decide where it goes from here... only real rules are you can't say how Spike got from the final scene of his in the final episode of Buffy to Xander's bathroom mirror and you have to at least post a link to your work... i am giving you free reign on how it goes who ends up with whom (except of course Willow and Kennedy unless you happen to hate that pairing about as much as i do)... You can bring Buffy back... You can get Spike or Xander or Dawn or whoever together with a brand spanking new slayer of your creation i don't care i'm just interested in seeing what you write... (I'm hoping for proper grammer, and emotional content ie it made me laugh/cry/hurl/etc in all the right places)... without further ado (what is ado and why would anyone want to further it?) err anyway here...

It was morning... finally. Which ment it was Sunday morning. When did it become Sunday? Dear God what had he done?

He turned his head to look with his one eye on the woman pinning his right arm to the matress. He cringed.

Think Xander he told himself but the only idea that was coming to mind was to naw off his right arm at the shouder. He wanted to die.

Dawn would be over around 10 for their usual Sunday brunch reading the Sunday paper and watching videos of bad kung-fu movies.

He nearly sprang out of the bed when the woman, what was her name again, finally rolled off his arm. He paused next to the bed to pull the covers up over her naked back before he bolted for the bathroom where he locked himself in.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before sitting on the edge of the tub letting his hands come up to run through his hair while his mind finally stopped scream. It had been screaming since two minutes after the deed was done and it had been normal enough for it to realise what his body had done. He stood up planning to splash some water on his face however what greeted him in the mirror was more than enough to shock his system. He jumped back from the mirror with a yelp of, "Spike!" before he tripped over his work boots as his butt ended up on the tile. He looked back up with his one good eye to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

Sure enough Spike was looking back at him out of the mirror. Xander turned around and moved to his knees in the same movement as he looked for Spike.

"Oi! Harris over here!" Xander managed to turn back to the mirror and get to his feet again in time to see Spike rolling his eyes at him.

"How? What? How?" was all Xander could manage after everything that had happened in the last twelve hours.

Spike had begun laughing hard and disappeared below the line of the mirror but quickly reappeared, "Sorry mate don't know the answers to any of those questions." Spike had thankfully quit laughing but it still showed in his pale blue eyes. Xander forced his mind to begin moving again only to be frozen in it's tracks again with Spike's next words, "So who's the bird in your bed mate?"

Xander stood there his mouth hanging open as his brain quickly raced through the events of 'The Day' and he was pretty sure Spike didn't know about Anya.

Spike seemed to grasp what Xander was thinking as he said, "Saw Anya heading off to heaven. Hope that makes you feel better Harris."

It did and yet it didn't. Xander could hear movement from the bedroom and the bed squeaked as the weigh was removed from it. A soft knock at the bathroom door was followed by, "Are you okay?"

Xander's eye turned to meet Spike's face because he knew Spike would be laughing at him or smirking only this time he wasn't. Xander was glad Spike was trapped in the mirror because he was giving Xander a soft odd look that Xander was sure Spike should never have at least not for him.

Xander turned to the door and unlocked it best to face the music before the fat lady sung. The woman, what was her name... J something... had thankfully pulled on one of Xander's overly long shirts before she approached the bathroom.

"Hey how are you doing this morning?." he said as he opened the door just enough to squeeze out then quickly shutting the door behind him.

She giggled as she said, "Well I would be better if I could get in there for a few minutes."

Panic began to rise in Xander for a minute before he said, "Sure just give me a minute to finish. Okay?" He tried to smile his most charming smile but it must have come out slightly off center because she looked a little hurt but nodded and head back towards the bed. He watched her for a minute as she began collecting her clothes. He slipped back into the bathroom absentmindedly kicking his work boots out of the way before he spoke to Spike, "Is there any way I could possibly get you to not freak her out while she's in her doing what women do in bathrooms?" Not that her being too freaked out to ever called Xander again was a bad thing but after what happened last night he didn't want to hurt her anymore than was nessacery. After all he knew how to dodge phone calls until they lost interest. He blinked for a second as his mind filtered the fact Spike had spoken to him. "Huh?"

"I said, 'Harris all you have to do is ask. I'll go n you n the bird can live happily ever after.'" Spike looked a little hurt.

"Woah! So not what I ment Spike. I just ment can you let her pee before I shove her out and never talk to her again?"

And there was the Spike Xander remembered laughing at him again as he said, "Sure can, Pet, just wanted to hear you say it s'all."

Xander knew he had been played and wished from the bottom of his beating heart he could punch/kick/strangle/whatever Spike right now. He would have growled at Spike but he had already disappeared from the mirror again so Xander turned to the door and opened it tossing one last look at the mirror. His mind whispered a quick prayer to whatever was listening that Spike really would stay out of sight. When he stepped out into the main room she was sitting on the bed fully dressed. He smiled at her and said, "It's all yours now."

Once she had disappeared into the bathroom he listened for a few seconds didn't hear her scream so he guessed Spike was keeping his word. He pulled on the jeans he had worn out last night. He was disgusted with himself as he walked into the smallish kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He was taking his first sip of the wonderous hot brew when the bathroom door opened and she stepped out eyeing the cup.

"Can I have a cup of coffee to?" she seemed to purr when she said it.

He sighed internally but smiled at her, "I'm sorry but I need to get ready to go out. I am supposed to help a friend move today." Yeah it was a lie but it kept that damn look of hurt of her face like all the others had gotten.

She nodded and smiled shyly as she said, "Oh okay. Well some other time then."

He didn't answer because he didn't want to lie to her again but he walked her to the door. He even gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before closing the door behind her. He leaned against the door listening to the muffled steps of her high heeled shoes on the linolium of the hall before it was lost when she got on the elevator. His eye closed as he yet again asked himself why he did this to himself. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, even Friday he was fine because he could work from 6 am to 8, 9 even 10 pm on the construction site. In fact doing so had been good for him because it had burned off the excess fat from the stress of almost marrying Anya off. Even Sunday was okay because it ment Dawn would come over from her dorm on UCLA and keep him company almost all day. But Saturday tore him to pieces and spit him out again. He would prowl around the small apartment trying to find something to do until he couldn't stand it any more then throw some clothes on and prowl the streets of LA. Sometimes he would hook up with Angel or Wes or Gunn and go kill something like he never used to do when Buffy was around to do it while he stood there and watched. But most of the time he would end up in some bar or other get totally wasted and end up waking up on Sunday morning next to some woman he didn't remember and would never see again.

He gave himself a mental shake time to go deal with the formerly evil give himself up to save the world only pigs blood drinking now bastard whom he should still hate for almost raping Buffy but he didn't and why didn't that bother him like he knew it should? With a sigh he opened his eye and pushed himself off the door and walked into the bathroom with a soft call of, "Spike? You still here?"

Spike stepped back into the frame of the mirror and said, "Yeah Harris I'm here."

Was it Xander's imagination or did Spike suddenly sound one hundred and twenty something years old?

But before Xander could say anything else there was a knock on the door. He muttered, "Hold that thought." As he stepped back out of the bathroom pulling the door almost shut but not quite.

When he opened the door he half expected it to be that woman again but Dawn was standing there holding a big bag of doughnuts and two large cups of coffee. What time was it? Some part of his mind said well obviously 10 am he told iot to shut up.

"Dawnie I think you should see this." he said as he opened the door to let her in.

Concern filled her face as she followed him into the apartment saying, "What's wrong, Xander?"

He closed the door and lead her to the bathroom after she put the doughnuts and coffee on the small half bar between the kitchenette and the livingroom. He stepped forward and started opening the door.

"Spike!" she yelled before pushing farther in to the bathroom looking for the vampire.

Spike rolled his eyes again as he muttered, "Still bloody amazed when I was evil how you people managed to foil my every plan."

Dawn having found the bathroom empty of Spike turned back to the mirror, "How did you get here? Why are you stuck in the mirror? Are you still a vampire? How do we get you out of there?"

Spike turned eyes that had thankfully returned to their usual smarmyness on Dawn as he said, "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know and finally I don't know maybe you should call Red, Pet?"

A couple of hours later Spike was staring at Willow and Kennedy where they stood in Xander's bathroom. It had taken everything Spike could do to keep Dawn from calling Buffy and telling her about Spike being back sort of. But Spike really didn't want to see Buffy. She had made up her mind which vampire with a soul she wanted and he could live with it not being him.

All three pairs of eyes were blinking at the others before Willow finally said, "Well, umm, hey Spike. Err how you doin there?"

Spike wanted to roll his eyes but he said, "Hey Red. I'm doing fine 'cept for the fact I'm stuck in a bloody mirror, luv."

She laughed slightly nervous as she replied, "Oh yes erm well I had noticed that. See I ment... err well see... last we knew..."

Spike got the point so he jumped in there to save her from having to say it, "I think I was... well am dead, luv. But now could I just get out of the mirror?"

She smiled at him as she replied, "Well I don't know if we can do that or what you would be if we did."

Spike gave a huge gusty sigh before he replied, "Look, luv, I don't fancy spendin the rest of bleedin eternity in Harris' bathroom mirror."

He grinned slightly before continuing in a fair impression of Buffy, "'Cause I gotta tell you not loving the decor."

Xander added from the door way where he was standing, "I don't want him in here all the time watching me pee and shower. That would just be creepy."

Spike just looked at Xander.

Dawn peeked over Xander's shoulder before gently pushing him out of her way so she could stand in the room and see what was going on better.

Willow walked out of the bathroom and dragged Xander along behind her while Dawn, Kennedy and Spike remained in the bathroom pretending not to listen. "Do you think we should call Buffy? Or Giles? Oh how about Angel now that he has taken over that lawyers place maybe he could help with..." Willow's hand made a vague gesture at the bathroom.


End file.
